The Amazing Game
by KikioHatake
Summary: One day Cloud Strife is bored,so he decideds to make up a game but theres a problem. Cloud has became so dumb,he doesen't know what anything is besides Toilet paper. So join Cloud as he travels everywhere getting his friends and how to become smart again!


**The Amazing Game **

**A/N. Good afternoon everyone! I'm not going to say much, so this is what I have to say. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did, and sorry if the grammar is off.**

**This has nothing to do with any of the Final Fantasy game plots.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters.**

**Warning-Characters can be OOC. Ok a lot of OOC! Cloud is very OOC.**

**Chapter 1: Cloud's Journey**

This story is about Cloud. Cloud wants to do something because he's bored to tears. So he makes up a game, but one thing is troubling him. He does not have a phone. He does not know how to use it (Poor cloud). Also know one knows where he lives, and he can't tell directions.

So he decides to go to one of there houses (some how),So he calls a taxi.... But wait he doesn't know how to do that either.

Somehow he gets lucky and gets a taxi. When the taxi dude asked for the money Cloud gave him toilet paper. The taxi dude didn't want that, so he made Cloud do dishes for 2 weeks. Poor Cloud didn't even know how to do them.

After the 2 weeks the taxi dude felt bad for Cloud, and knew he had a problem. The taxi dude being all nice and stuff told Cloud he would drive him anywhere he wanted to go. Cloud told him to take him to Tifa's. Some how they got in Las Vegas and Cloud wanted to stop to see the pretty lights. The taxi dude went and gambled. He told Cloud how to but that was just a waste of 10 minutes of his life. Cloud being confused bashed the machine open and cold coins fell out. Two guards came by and grabbed Cloud and took him away. The taxi dude had to go and get Cloud from jail and left. Cloud kept saying "are we there yet"or "I need to go to the bathroom" but the taxi dude said "you don't even know how to go to the bathroom."

**Later**

"Here we are" said the taxi dude! New York! .........."wait you didn't say New York did you"said the taxi dude? "Dur" said Cloud! "What did you say anyways" asked taxi dude? "Who's there" said Cloud! Never mine "sighs"

**Later again**

"Ok didn't you say Alabama" asked taxi dude,Because that's the closest I could get to what you were saying" he said. So now they were in Alabama driving everywhere. "Where did you say she lived" asked taxi dude? "Dur" cheered Cloud. "Shouldn't of asked, I already knew my answer" sighed taxi dude.

"Let's stop and gets some toilet paper from the bank" cheered Cloud once again! "What" yelled taxi dude! "TOILET PAPER!" Cloud grabbed the wheel and pulled into the bank(literally)"You mental dude, you ran into the bank" yelled taxi dude! It was to late, Cloud had already walked into the bank.(half bank). "Can I have some toilet paper" asked Cloud to the office person? "Yeah in the bathroom" he said looking at the mess around him. Cloud walked back out of the bathroom. "There isn't enough" he cried. "Don't look at me" he said running out the half bank door.

**Later once again**

"You know you're going to have to pay for the bank you destroyed,"said taxi dude. "That's why I haves toilet paper" said Cloud like a 2 –year-old. "I don't think they will take toilet paper Cloud" said the taxi dude trying not to laugh. "Do you sleep with toilet paper" he asked? "What's sleep" asked Cloud? "Man you really are dumb" thought taxi dude. "THAT'S TIFA'S HOUSE" yelled Cloud into taxi dude's ears. Taxi dude looked at it. There was toilet paper on the trees. "Why is there toilet paper on the trees" he said to himself. "What is with you people in toilet paper" complained the taxi dude.

They both got out of the taxi and went to the door. Cloud began ringing the door bell and knocking on the door like crazy. "Are you sure this is the right house,"asked taxi dude? The door swung open by a girl with long brown, black hair that tied at the bottom, she had short shorts on and a small white tank top on. Taxi dude looked her over being the pervert he was. "Huba Huba" he said drooling. "CLOUD" screamed the girl! "I missed you so much!" "TIFA,I missed you to" said Cloud! They both hugged for a good 1 minute, and she let them inside.

"How the heck did you get a girl like this" whispered taxi dude to Cloud. Cloud just said "toilet paper" then ran off. "My name is Tifa nice to meet you" she said putting out her hand for a handshake. "So you must be a new friend of Cloud's." Taxi dude took her hand and kissed it, then smiled at her. "Yes." "I'm just a guy that met up with Cloud while walking down the streets" said taxi dude. "Sorry my house is a mess, I'm cleaning" said Tifa. "That's ok, sweet darling" perked taxi dude. The both of them sat down at a table. "So how did you meet Cloud" asked taxi dude? "Hmm, well let me tell you a story" said Tifa smiling!

Kikio-So did you like it! Good? Bad? Well review for me and tell me please! I would really like to know! Thank you and have a sugar filled day!


End file.
